


Ask [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray wants Fraser to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46878) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



> Originally recorded for the Trapped challenge at [fan-flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com).

Link to stream/download audio file [here.](https://app.box.com/s/95zogf2cwftdvw8twxti)

 

Download from the audiofic archive [here.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/prolix-0)

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth.  Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
